The End
by Miss Traductor
Summary: El final había llegado... O al menos eso creyó ella.
1. El Fin

**El fin…**

_Porque eso era._

Mirando el lugar donde había reposado hasta que Thor y la molesta humana desaparecieran de su vista, es lo único que le viene a la mente, todos los planes que tiene preparados para Asgard carecen de importancia en ese momento. Y piensa que es estúpido, lo es.

Es estúpido solo tener cabeza para recordar, recordar a su madre, a la que era su madre, esos momentos de amor se repiten incansablemente haciendo desaparecer todo a su alrededor, puede ver a su hermano, mucho más joven antes de sus peleas e inseguridades, esos momentos se repiten como fuego quemando todo a su paso.

Puede ver el rostro de Thor, las lágrimas surcando sus mejillas maltrechas y sucias, la forma en sus ojos se habían llenado de dolor y tristeza al verlo tirado, sus palabras… eso es lo que más duele, la herida no era grave, fácil de curar con un simple hechizo, él podía manejar todo eso, considerando que había perdido a Frigga la única persona en los nueve reinos que le amaba (y que él amaba también aunque nunca llegue a decirlo) había perdido el ultimo rastro de humanidad y compasión pero al verlo a él, el hombre que había jurado odiar por toda la eternidad, o los cinco mil años que le vinieran encima, al verlo llorar su perdida, mirar las emociones sinceras en sus ojos azules su cuerpo sintió una punzad de dolor terrible.

¿Qué más sigue?

Piensa en eso mientras maneja la nave, o lo que queda de la nave a Asgard, imagina una y otra vez lo que pudo haber pasado de decirle a Thor que no era nada, de curarse ahí mismo, quizá volver a casa, volverla a llamar casa, tomando el poder como la segunda mano de su hermano, vivir feliz…

¿Felicidad?

¿Podía haber eso para él?

No lo sabe, el final se acerca y pronto las murallas de su antiguo hogar se alzan poderosas, el disfraz le molesta pero sonríe. Sonríe olvidando las molestias de sus pensamientos, todo eso puede quedar en el pasado.

Con el cuerpo de aquél hombre al que Thor le dijo adiós, porque está muerto.

Loki el hijo, hermano, amigo.

Loki, el niño inseguro.

Ya no queda más que su venganza y el placer de cumplirla.


	2. Si llevas las manos atadas

**Si llevas las manos atadas**

_Es más difícil escapar, sabía eso. _

Ahora lo sabía, si alguien le hubiera dicho eso hacía apenas unas horas le hubiera causado gracia y un poco de miedo, sería un comentario típico de Selvig, así sin sus pantalones, con acento extraño y los ojos perdidos, es un tanto estúpido (y nostálgico) extrañarlo pero lo hace.

Los hombres que la llevan sujeta mueven su cuerpo en direcciones difíciles de calcular, no sabe si va hacia arriba o hacia abajo porque han pasado por tantas y tantas escaleras y escalinatas y giros, dios cuantos giros. Puertas que se abren y cierran, luces distorsionadas por la tela del saco alrededor de su cabeza, por un momento hay frio y al siguiente una calidez digna de un lugar soleado la cubre, aves, voces, olores tan complicados que no le permiten saber. Podría estar perdida en alguna parte extraña de Europa.

Londres quedaba descartado por el ambiente cálido, además de que faltaba el olor penetrante a lluvia y suciedad de siglos y siglos disfraza de colonia y té.

Sí, definitivamente esto no era Londres.

Mientras los dos hombres la llevan, bajan y suben se da el tiempo de divagar, es una especie de defensa, su mente no procesa de buena manera el haber sido secuestrada en medio de la noche por un par de matones enormes a los que ya ha apodado, Bob el grande de la derecha, lo que ella supone que es la derecha y Frankie el tipo más pequeño que habla con susurros y es constantemente callado por Bob (algo estúpido porque ella no puede entenderlos ni aunque quiera)

Piensa en sus últimos dos meses en Europa, con todos esos sueños de escritora recién graduada, todos los planes de vivir y trabajar para un pequeño periódico Londinense, vivir aventuras como las de los autores que alimentaron su imaginación, aunque Londres no había sido tan bueno como esperaba había encontrado un trabajo, un buen trabajo. Asistente de una científica llamada Jane, buena persona un tanto extravagante pero buena, supone que lo difícil de su trabajo recaía en el novio y amigos de su jefa, un tipo enorme con nombre nórdico (totalmente hipster-innecesario) la chica que la obligaba a comprar condones en oferta (Por todos los cielos, la mujer de la farmacia debía pensar que era un ninfómana) y el profesor Selvig, vale la pena mencionar su locura extraña y la obsesión por no usar pantalones.

La noche de su encuentro con Frankie y Bob, la noche pasada supone porque no tiene idea de que día es o si el sol ya salió, el loquito Selvig la había enviado a comprar leche para comer su pretzel (que alguien le diga que los pretzel's no se comen con leche por favor) y la había enviado a ella porque Thor y la Dra. Foster estaban realizando cosas raras en la azotea del departamento. Así había terminado comprando a la media noche leche y después cuando los dos tipejos habían salido de la nada envolviendo su cabeza y noqueándola lo único que podía pensar (cuando había despertado claro) era que el tonto no recibiría su pedido y estaría las próximas horas jodiendo.

Los hombres se detienen de repente y Bob la hace caminar con más fuerza, como si temiera que cayera o se quedara atrás. Supone que han llegado a su destino cuando las manos ásperas de alguno de los dos le arranca el saco de la cabeza y queda un tanto ciega por la luz repentina que inunda sus pupilas, parpadea un par de veces y mira de nuevo, la habitación es bastante común y muy iluminada, esperaba algo más tétrico, algún sótano sucio y mohoso pero esto está bastante bien, tiene la paredes de color dorado claro, unos tonos terracota y salmón adornan el ambiente y lo hacen cálido a la vista. Muebles estilo Luis XV (se siente apenada de saberlo pero con dos amigas diseñadoras algo se tiene que aprender) y un gran, gran escritorio frente a un ventanal con cortinas tintas. Pero eso no es lo que más le llama la atención, lo que resalta en aquel ambiente colorido es el hombre de espaldas a ellos, alto, fuerte y de cabellos negros como la noche, largos estilizados y quizá más brillantes que los suyos (ni con todos los productos que su poco dinero le permiten comprar)

Cuando se gira la sonrisa de satisfacción que hace su corazón detenerse se desvanece, sus ojos que brillan como gemas en ese rostro pálido miran su rostro con repugnancia y le causan un retortijón en la boca del estómago, no cree que sea fea, dios sabe que no, y aunque tampoco se cree la belleza andando si la comparas con su jefa o con mujeres así jamás, JAMÁS, se ha sentido mal por su aspecto.

-Han traído a la equivocada-. Dice y un espasmo de miedo y placer le recorre la espalda.

-Pero mi señor, tiene los ojos y el cabello castaños-. Ella de verdad espera que Bob tenga algo más inteligente que decir, el hombre se gira para verlo de frente y sus ojos despiden tal poder que causan en ella una reacción prehistórica de ocultarse y hacerse un ovillo detrás de Frankie.

-Llévenla a la parte inferior y por el bien de sus cabezas más les vale que traigan a la correcta la siguiente vez-. Bob y Frankie se separan al mismo tiempo dirigiendo una leve inclinación al hombre que para ese momento ya se ha girado sin dignarse a verlos. Los dos captores se mueven de su lado, dejándola desprotegida por un momento y que Dios la ayude, ella va a aprovechar ese momento.

Se gira rápidamente y corre sin medir los riesgos ¡Al diablo con los riesgos! Esta tan cerca de la ventana que la brisa de una tarde de verano revuelve sus cabellos, ya no le importa si está en el quinto piso de un edificio al borde de un acantilado, todo eso deja de tener sentido.

Entonces cuando está a punto de tomar el impulso necesario para saltar se queda helada, petrificada en su lugar poco consiente de la mano que se cierra como acero en su muñeca, porque lo que está ahí afuera no es ningún lugar que ella hubiera esperado, el cielo se descolora en ese tono espectral del eterno atardecer y la ciudad brilla como oro bajo la luz cegadora de un sol inexistente. Y un empujón la aleja de la vista y al arroja con fuerza al suelo, el hombre la mira desde arriba, muy arriba, con el rostro contraído en una mueca de asco.

-Creatura inútil-.

Le dice con los dientes apretados antes de Bob y Frankie la tomen con fuerza y quizá un poco de enojo sacándola de ahí tan rápido como pueden. Asustados, enojados.

Eso no tiene sentido ahora.

Porque la imagen de la ciudad aún se repite ante sus ojos como una película que niega a terminarse.

¿En qué diablos se ha metido?

_No me maten :) _


	3. Nadie sabe lo que tiene

**Nadie sabe lo que tiene**

_Hasta que lo pierde_

Extrañaba terriblemente el teléfono caro que se había permitido comprar la navidad pasada, había sido un auténtico Stark Touch, una chulada. Hacia todo lo que le pedía, bueno en lo que se refiere a un teléfono y lo que un teléfono puede hacer claro, comandos por voz, cámara de cuarenta megapíxeles y además tres caratulas intercambiables de los mejores paisajes de la tierra (al menos eso decía la caja, imagínense su sorpresa cuando abrió la caja y se encontró con una caratúlala que tenía bueno… la cara de Tony Stark y su alter ego Iron Man, que hombre tan mas presumido) que belleza. Pero en fin, no es eso lo que extraño, definitivamente no extraña la cara de Stark en su pantalla de celular (un defecto que le tomo varios meses arreglar) no, lo que extrañaba más que nada es que el estúpido teléfono tenia señal en todo lugar, todo. Algo de lo que el magnate vengador se había jactado mucho durante la publicidad y que al final terminaba siendo cierto, miren nada más, podía llamar a sus padres así se encontrara en el monte más alto de Irlanda o perdida en la selva amazónica (no es que hubiera ido a esos lugares pero bueno ustedes entienden)

Y por esa razón extrañaba terriblemente a sus padres.

Pobres, de seguro debían estar esperando la llamada de todos los domingos, de seguro, piensa, Jane ya dio la alarma de su desaparición, de seguro no podrán encontrarla, jamás.

Bob y Frankie parecían más relajados cuando le dejaron varada, es mejor decir que la arrojaron a los pies de la que parecía al mando en la cocina, porque tenía toda la pinta de una cocina, estaba limpia y muy bien surtida, tenía un encanto medieval, con los trastos colgados de las paredes y las ollas enormes calentándose al fuego, uno podría creer que era el lugar de algún pobretón de no ser porque todo estaba tallado en oro o algo que se le parecía mucho y decorado de mármol. Si definitivamente esta era la cocina de alguien muy muy poderoso.

La mujer a cargo era bajita y regordeta con las mejillas rosadas y la piel blanca como la leche, su cabello rojizo se salía rebelde de su coleta mal peinada y a pesar de que su boca estaba torcida en una mueca de desagrado sus ojos brillaban con bondad.

-Ah, ah, es la tercera esta semana ¿Pero que se trae el Padre de Todo con las chicas humanas? ¿Eh?-. Vocifero alzando su barbilla, gesto gracioso en ella porque su voz excesivamente suave.

-No es de tu incumbencia-. Bob remato su oración saliendo de la habitación junto con Frankie, no sin antes darle un puntapié en la pantorrilla, al parecer había caído en lugar donde él pensaba pisar.

Cuando ambos salieron de la cocina la mujer soltó un suspiro profundo.

-Anda niña levántate-.

El primer día fue difícil no va a negarlo ¿Quién diría que lavar trastos y sazonar trozos enormes de carne sería tan complicado? Pues lo era, sobre todo cuando el dueño del palacio era tan testarudo y especialito en lo que comía, como lo comía y con quien lo comía, en serio en su primera semana vio regresar a tres criadas llorando histéricamente por que el Sr. "Padre de todo" había literalmente saltado del trono y les había arrojado los platillos al piso perfectamente marmoleo del salón principal.

Supone, era cuestión de tiempo antes de que fuera su turno.

Lervha la mujer a cargo se había convertido en una especie de sustituta de madre, al pasar los días que se convertían en semanas ella fue la única que estuvo junto a ella para adaptarla proceso de ser un mujer independiente a una esclava en un castillo de un mundo extraño, mundos.

Dios, si alguien le hubiera dicho esto hacia un par de semanas seguro habría agotado su saliva en insultos preparados de locura y reír.

La mañana que Lervha entro a la cocina para darle la mala noticia se encontraba frente a un ciervo… muerto, era ridículo ponerse a llorar por la vida de un animal que había estado comiendo en los últimos días pero no podía evitarlo cuando lo miraba así, sin vida, en una mesa extraña, un cadáver esperando ser destripado por ella, bueno pues el llanto era la única opción que le quedaba y mientras clavaba el cuchillo en el vientre del pobre animalito soltaba lagrimas gruesas que nublaban su visión, haciéndolo más peligroso.

Estúpido sí, pero no podía evitarlo.

La mujer pelirroja se acercó a ella haciéndola soltar el cuchillo y terminando el trabajo, gesto que agradeció profundamente.

-Mi niña, más vale que te limpies, hoy le llevaras la comida al Padre de Todo-.

Y así es como uno jode un día, pensó.

Asearse era un verbo algo gracioso para los empleados bajos de la cocina, Murhanes, les decía Lervha, no sabía y ni quería saber lo que significaba pero bueno, el punto es que no existía tal cosa como la limpieza, Jah, a lo mucho mojar un trapito en agua helada y tratar de quitar las manchas más grandes fue lo que pudo hacer. Su cabello era otra historia, el clima siempre cálido y húmedo de la cocina lo había dejado hecho un desastre de muchos mechones saliéndose rebeldes de su coleta obligatoria coloco un poco de agua sobre ellos y listo. La ropa obligatoria para servir en las partes altas del palacio eran horribles a su parecer y supone que al parecer de todos los seres existentes en la servidumbre, grises como ratas, vestidos largos de tela tiesa que la hacían parecer una monja sucia.

Mirando su reflejo medianamente decente en el espejo roto del cuartito decidió que había hecho lo mejor tomando en cuenta sus posibilidades, se pasó la manga por la frente perlada de sudor y decidió que si aquello tenía que hacerse pues lo haría de una vez por todas.

Ese Padrecito no iba a hacerla llorar, si no le gustaba pues que no se lo comiera.

Con la mente puesta en su promesa de revolución latente salió maniobrando con un recién descubierto equilibrio las dos bandejas de comida que debía poner en el carrito de la entrada al salón del trono, la boca se le hizo agua de solo mirar los manjares que el susodicho rey comería y repudio en su mente en estofado de ciervo duro y la pasta de avena que ella y Lervha compartirían más tarde.

La increíble lucha de clases, pensó.

Y maniobro algunos pensamientos Marxistas en su recorrido.

El carrito estaba como siempre, limpio y esperándola, controlando el temblor de sus manos fue capaz de colocar todos los platos en la parte superior dejando las bandejas ahora vacías en el compartimiento de abajo, donde el rey jamás los vería.

Los guardias de la entrada la miraron con un poco de lastima y compasión y se apresuraron a abrir las puertas pesadas anunciando en voz potente la merienda.

No mires arriba, no mires arriba.

Esa era la única cosa que debía hacer, según las demás criadas, servir al señor y no mirar jamás hacia arriba, haz lo tuyo y te vas le había susurrado su amiga regordeta antes de dejarla salir.

Hago lo mío y me largo, pensó.

Coloco los platos bellamente decorados en la mesa, acomodo las copas, se encargó de que las servilletas y los cubiertos estuvieran ordenados preguntándose porque demonios tendría que haber tantos cubiertos y servilletas y copas si el tipejo comía solo todos los días. Aliso por último el mantel y disfruto de su gloriosa hazaña, ah pero que bonito acomoda mesas, si ya sabía que lo suyo lo suyo era decoradora en lugar de escritora.

Sin mirar arriba se propuso salir de ahí pero una vox potente la detuvo a poco más de un metro de la puerta.

Tan cerca, se dijo, tan cerca.

-¡Sirvienta! ¿Quién te ha dicho que te retires?-.

Bueno, ya se le hacía muy bello que todo fuera tan pacifico.

Como bien se le había advertido que no hablara, se dispuso a esperar junto al carrito con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Y? ¿No vas a disculparte? ¿Es que los ratones te han comido la lengua?-.

Indecisa sobre si hacer caso a los consejos o seguir las órdenes del rey prefiero guardar silencio y agachar más la cabeza, a este paso terminaría por enterrarla en piso perfecto de mármol.

-¡Ah!-. Volvió a repetir el hombre levantándose del trono y caminando en potentes pasos hacia ella, uno tras otro, como pasos de elefante que rebotaban por su tórax haciendo saltar a su corazón.

Ten fuerza, se repitió, ten fuerza.

-¿Es así como me pagas el que decidiera conservar tu vida?-.

Alzo la cabeza sin poder detenerse, podía haber múltiples factores pero el más grande fue la voz, la candencia de esa voz, el tono sensual y oscuro, lo había escuchado muchas veces en sus pesadillas de las últimas semanas. El hombre frente a ella era él, aquel que la había mandado traer a este lugar, que le había robado su existencia en una vida que amaba y que ahora la condenaba a servir como una don nadie en un castillo donde los don nadie son más grandes que los de su planeta.

Abrió la boca conteniéndose los miles de insultos que estaba por soltar, se quedó con las palabras atoradas en la punta de la lengua porque esos ojos hermosamente verdes la miraban sin descanso y mejor aún, sin la repugnancia de la primera y única vez que la habían mirado fijamente, esta vez había algo más grande, algo que se escapaba como se le escapaban las ideas de a mente.

Se sentía como humo, sus recuerdos se disolvieron poco a poco.

¿Quién era? ¿De dónde venía?

Las imágenes de sus padres, su casa, su infancia, el chico que la había invitado a salir en la facultad, su ex novio, todos esos recuerdos que no tenían forma ni sentido. Descartados en comparación con otros que brillaban con fuerza, su jefa, el novio de esta, Selvig, Darcy, todos se complementaban unos a otros creando un cuadro enorme que ahora significaba todo.

_Recuerda._

_Recuerda._

¿Recordar que?

Sacudió su cabeza cubriéndose la boca con una pálida y temblorosa mano.

El hombre, ese hombre que ahora sonreía con malicia y le miraba con esos ojos verdes insinuantes, él había estado dentro de su mente. Un sentimiento de asco le revolvió el estómago, había estado tan dentro de ella, tan privado.

Trastabilló lentamente seguida por él, sus pasos rezumbando en sus oídos como abejas, el suelo se deslizo bajo sus pies y su visión se llenó de puntos negros.

Desgraciado, desgraciado, DESGRACIADO.

Le tomo unos segundos darse cuenta de que en verdad lo había gritado, distinguir el sonido de su propia voz llena de pánico rebotando en las paredes de enorme salón le marearon, por todos los cielos, por todos los cielos.

-¿Aun estas ahí querida?-.

Lo escucho lejano y se revolvió como un saco de huesos, con la poca fortaleza que le quedaba salió corriendo de ahí, ignorando la voz de los guardias y la risa malévola que crecía conforme se alejaba.


	4. Mas vale aquí corrió

**Mas vale aquí corrió **

_Que aquí quedo…_

Su abuelo le decía que ese era el lema de la familia, desde sus propios padres luchando en la guerra hasta él mismo siendo desertor del ejército.

No había pensado en escapar hasta ahora, mirándose en el espejo de la cocina tratando de serenar su respiración.

"_Cálmate, inhala, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, sostén, cinco, seis, siete, exhala, ocho, nueve, diez"_

Repetía el mantra en su cabeza, sosteniendo la barra con fuerza y obligando a su cuerpo que dejara de temblar, las lágrimas habían cesado gracias al cielo, pero el rastro húmedo aun caían por su rostro sucio (quien diría que la mejor manera de limpiar la piel sucia de semanas sería un poco de agua salada) no sabía que era lo que había pasado, entre más lo pensaba su mente parecía aflojarse hasta perderse en sí misma. Hacía muchos años cuando aún era una niña se había caído del árbol del vecino, termino en el hospital con una fea herida en la cabeza y un par de grapas, os doctores le advirtieron a sus padres que su memoria podía fallar un poco en los siguientes meses y que la mejor manera era ejercitarla, puntos básicos había dicho, puntos básicos.

_Mi padre comenzó a contarme un cuento, el cuento de mi vida, mi padre comenzó a contarme un cuento, el cuento de mi vida. Mi nombre es Fara, mi madre me puso Fara en honor a la abuela, vivo en la calle Costas en la casa color violeta, no, vivo en un pequeño departamento al norte de Londres con mi jefa, su novio, Selvig y la chica de lentes, no, vivo en una cocina vieja, duermo en el catre que esta junto a la ventana porque me gusta sentir la brisa de la noche cuando todos duermen y si cierro los ojos puede imaginar que aún estoy en el pequeño departamento al norte de Londres, o en mi habitación verde en la casa violeta en la casa de la calle Costas. _

Para cuando abrió los ojos su corazón se había calmado de su galopeo y las manos habían dejado de temblarle, respiro profundo fijando su vista en algo que hiciera falta hacer, las verduras encima de la mesa principal aún estaban enteras así que tomo un cuchillo largo y comenzó la tarea más simple del día, como no conocía los nombres había clasificado todo por color y forma, la tenía forma de patata de color naranja iba en rodajas delgadas, la verde alargada que parecía zanahoria en cuadros pequeños y la café que olía a mango pero sabía a algo mucho más amargo y picante como jengibre en cuadros grandes.

Rodaja delgada.

Cuadro pequeño.

Cuadro grande.

¿Qué demonios había pasado?

No parecía haber una explicación decente pero ¡Por todos los cielos! Miren el lugar donde se encontraba ¿esperaba lógica? Pues no, no había lógica, el tipo había estado dentro de su mente toqueteando sus recuerdos más íntimos, sus miedos, lágrimas, risas ¡Demonios! Incluso sus fantasías más oscuras.

Deseo nunca haber aceptado el trato, decirle a Lervha que no aceptaba ir al salón del trono y servirle al tipejo aquel, debió decirle a Selvig que no iría por leche a la media noche, debió renunciar cuando la muchacha indecente la mando a comprar la caja de condones a la farmacia, debió quedarse en casa como su madre le había dicho y terminar siendo maestra de la escuela que la vio salir.

Era tarde y mientras las verduras pasaban a su estado más pequeño tomo una decisión que había estado pensando desde el momento en que corrió por los pasillos del palacio, escapar.

Tenía que salir de ahí no importaba cuanto costara, conseguir información, transporte, había escuchado que las chicas hablaban acerca de que el puente Bifrost estaba cerrado y que la comunicación con los demás reinos era imposible, un puente, eso significaba que había algo más del otro lado, cualquier ciudad en cualquier lugar no importaba mientras pudiera regresar a casa desde ahí, sonrió imaginando que tan cerca podía estar de volver a ver a su madre y su padre.

-Cariño ya regresaste-.

Se giró para encontrarse a Lervha, la mujer se acercó sonriendo y acaricio su mejilla con dulzura.

-Y además haz empezado a hacer los deberes-.

Sonrió sin poder contenerse abrazándola con fuerza, respiro el olor a especias de su cabello firmemente sujeto en un moño alto, por favor, pensó, por favor déjame ver a mi madre de nuevo.

-Ah pero que gozo ¿Por qué estás tan feliz-Le pregunto tomando su rostro y riendo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Debe haber razón para estar feliz?-. Sonrió con más fuerza girándose para estar frente al gran trozo de lo que debía ser el ciervo de la mañana, ya cortado y esperando ser especiado, tomo un cazo donde Lervha ponía su receta secreta de "Karjahs" como le llamaba y se dispuso a untar la carne con aceite.

La mujer regordeta soltó una carcajada tomando la vasija de aceite.

-Eso significa que el Padre de todo estaba de buen humor hoy ¿Eh?-.

Sus manos se congelaron, Lervha pareció notar su turbación porque su cejo se frunció casi de inmediato.

-Oh no mi pequeña-. Se acercó a ella de nuevo, las manos extendidas de forma maternal.

Sintió como su pecho buscó aire sin sentido, respira se recordó, solo respira y pronto estarás muy lejos de aquí, solo respira.

-No es algo que me afecte- le dijo a la mujer conteniendo su llanto "Se fuerte" no iba a permitir que nadie más en especial aquel hombre nefasto la viera llorar.

-¿Estas… completamente segura mi niña?-.

-Claro-. Sonrió de nuevo, buscando en su mente el plan de salida que ya estaba maquilando, muy pronto se dijo muy pronto.

Pero el "Muy pronto" tardo bastante en llegar, primeramente porque buscar información no era tan fácil como ella imaginaba, quien lo diría, las mujeres chismosas de la concina no lo eran tanto cuando una se acercaba a voluntad a escuchar su parloteo, varias veces trato de preguntarle a Lervha algo referente al puente Bifrost pero la mujer había evadido de manera asombrosa.

Así que había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo buscando retazos de información que podía o no servir para su fin, hasta que encontró lo que necesitaba.

Una de las tardes que vagabundeaba por los pasillos pertenecientes a la servidumbre, aquellos que secretos a los que la nobleza no conocía, se encontró con una puerta más ancha de lo normal, tomo un respiro profundo mientras la empujaba solo un poco para mirar lo que había dentro y se quedó asombrada, sin poder evitarlo salió para encontrarse con la biblioteca más grande que había visto alguna vez en su vida, miles de miles de anaqueles repletos de libros, un paso tras otro y otro se alzaban sobre las paredes doradas hasta el tragaluz en el techo, parecía una fantasía.

Un cuento de hadas pero como la vida nunca le sonríe (no es que sea pesimista es que verdaderamente no tiene suerte, miren nada mas en que situación está) mientras caminaba por los pasillos hermosamente decorados tocando con sus yemas los bordes de cuero de los libros a su alcance, ¡Que importaba que no estuvieran en español! A la mierda.

La vista era simplemente hermosa, y así rodeada de la belleza más pura que podía existir para ella se encontró casi de frente con el único ser en todo el universo con el que no quería toparse.

El hombre estaba de espaldas a ella (ay pero que bueno) y revisaba concentrado un volumen abierto en la mesa frente a él, algo pesado y muy grande, detuvo sus pasos y conteniendo un grito de angustia se refugió detrás del anaquel más cercano, su pecho palpitaba con fuerza, un paso, se dijo, un paso y un paso.

Tenía que salir de ahí, ahora mismo, sin juegos.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio, el libro ligeramente salido que golpeo su rodilla. _Bifrost, _podía leerlo (no vayan a pensar que no sabía leer, sabía leer y había dejado eso claro al estudiar precisamente para ellos) pero podía leerlo, de todos los demás volúmenes en este lugar ese libro justo el libro que necesitaba estaba en español, ahogando un grito de felicidad y guardando las lágrimas se agacho junto a el.

_Gracias Dios, gracias, gracias._

Beso la tapa desgastada, el libro era pequeño de apenas el tamaño de su palma, lo escondió en la parte baja de su falda atorándolo en sus caderas con el cinto de su ropa interior. Si la vida fuera buena con ella, si el destino le sonriera de vez en cuando, si tan solo el cielo pudiera darle dos milagros a la vez, pero como y se ha dicho, eso no pasa en su vida.

No noto la presencia tras ella pero fue consiente de la forma en la mano grande y fría se cerró sobre su hombro y sí, el infierno podía irse más al infierno porque ella iba a estar ahí pronto.

_**Hola! me da mucho gusto que la historia ya tenga sus seguidores, muchas gracias por el tiempo que se dan dando un follow o un comentario que aunque sean pequeños hacen grande mi corazón hehe, bueno hablando se la historia, originalmente solo pensaba hacer un one shot pero poco a poco este personaje tan raro Fara, farita jaja debo decir que lo ame pero entre más avanza la historia me resulta un poco más difícil hacerlo parecer cómico. Como ven por ahora no hay una pareja romántica (hacer las cosas románticas cuando tomaría mucho tiempo en uno o dos capítulos me da flojera jaja) pero no se desesperen que las cosas van a crecer entre estos dos, Fara aún necesita confiar en él y de Loki pues ni hablar, ya que no me siento tan preparada para mostrar una Loki POV me dedico solo a Fara a pesar de que el primer capítulo sea de él, espero que sigan aquí para ver juntos como se desarrolla la historia y como siempre se aceptan sugerencias! Muchas Gracias :D **_


	5. Cuando te toca

**Cuando te toca**

_Ni aunque te quites_

Quizá esto solo era la forma del destino de decirle que muchas cosas buenas venían en camino, su madre siempre solía decirle que "no hay mal que por bien no venga" y ella esperaba con ansias que no se equivocara y de verdad algo bueno terminara saliendo de todo lo que le estaba pasando.

No recuerda mucho lo que paso después de que el hombre tocara su hombro, quizá se desmayó, no lo sabe y es lo que más le molesta, lo único que tiene en su memoria es ese momento de realización cuando sintió su presencia cerca y después haber despertado en la mazmorra, nada más.

Al menos el lugar huele lo más decente que se puede, quitando de lado que el urinal al fondo de la habitación que luce como si no hubiera sido limpiado en siglos pero no está dispuesta a sentarse ahí ni aunque su vejiga tenga que reventar, y tiene un ventana, pequeña ventana en la parte alta de la pared, puede ver la noche alzarse y sabe que está en ese punto donde el horizonte parece fundirse con el universo.

Debía estar muy lejos de su catre en la cocina.

Pero no podía darse el lujo de sentirse desamparada, tenía que ser fuerte y había una razón muy grande para hacerlo. Supone que el hombre jamás se dio cuenta del libro en escondido en la parte baja de su falda ¡Bendito sea el resorte de sus calzoncillos de viejita!

El guardia al fondo del pasillo parece dormido por fin, asi que saca con cuidado el único objeto que valora más que a su vida en este momento, las velas junto a los barrotes es más que suficiente para leer. Las primeras palabras se deslizan como miel sobre sus músculos doloridos, tan cerca piensa, tan cerca.

Después de un par de minutos se detiene con los animos un poco mejorados pero un mal sentimiento en su estómago, el libro dice que en efecto hay un puente que se comunica con los demas reinos por medio de un arcoiris, no quiere pensar que es lo mas ilógico que haya imaginado en su lugar piensa como lo haria cualquier escritor de ciencia ficción, el puente debía tener algún funcionamiento que requiriera de una energía castrastroficamente grande, lo suficiente como para alterar las leyes básicas de la física. Bien, eso podía entenderlo un poco, lo mas difícil en su caso sería el hecho de que prácticamente nadie cruzaba por él y se necesitaba del guardián del Bifrost.

Aquello no suponía lo mejor para Fara, había estado pasando por todo tipo de problemas últimamente y a pesar de sus ganas de salir de ahí estaba fisica y mentalmente cansada, además de que estaba bueno literalmente en las mazmorras mas lejanas y sucias del reino entero, aun esperaba que alguien llegara en cualquier momento anunciando su ejecución

Lo que sea para salir de aquí.

Se recuerda, lo que daría por tener aunque sea el mínimo alcance a la tecnología de la tierra, despedirse de sus padres estaba en lo mas alto de su lista de cosas por hacer antes de morir, por el amor de dios, incluso podria llegar a despedirse de su ex novio y desearle toda la suerte del mundo. Su antiguo mundo.

Con un último suspiro melancólico deja el pequeño libro al fondo de un hueco al lado de la cama, tal vez, piensa amargamente, el proximo encarcelado disfrute de una amena lectura antes de partir.

El fantasma de la encarcelación eterna aún mancilla su mente pero lo descarta con lo poco que le quedan de energías, y aunque parezca la cosa mas graciosa e irónica se dispone a dormir.

En un par de horas o podían ser minutos se levanta cansada de su catre, no puede descansar aunque quiera y ni contar borregos hasta el viejo truco de imaginar todas las formas posibles de matar al hombre que la hizo venir aquí funciona, no va a negarlo disfruto las primeras imágenes de tortura que venian a su mente pero después de un rato el gusto se perdió y las formas comenzaron a tornarse mas y mas aburridas hasta que lo mas malvado que quedo en su mente es haberlo hecho masajear sus cansados pies.

Piensa por un momento que Lervha de seguro debe estar angustiada y pide al cielo que la mujer regordeta no se meta en problemas por su culpa.

Debe ser la comidilla de todas las cridas malévolas que le negaron ayuda.

Bueno que se pudran.

Detiene sus pensamientos cuando escucha el sonido de las rejas abriendose y se maldice por dejarse llevar y no prestar atención a su alrededor, el guardia que había estado haciendo guardia por lo que parece la única entrada al pasillo de las mazmorras la mira con desdén, pero no es eso lo que llama su atención inmediata, el hombre a su lado parece la viva imagen de lo que ella no es en este momento (alguien limpio) y no parece tener mucho interés en ella.

-El Señor solícita su presencia de inmediato-.

No le pide permiso y honestamente no espera que lo haga, le parece un poco gracioso que haga pasar al guardia por ella como si fuera tonta (o quizá es el hecho de que no quiere tocarla) y por mas estúpido que parezca extraña la presencia amenazante de Bob y Frankie.

El único que parece medianamente feliz de su partida es el guardia que la apresura a salir por la puerta de acero y seguir al hombre limpio, no viene con ellos lo cual podría ser considerado algo bueno ... o quizá el tipo con el que va sea mas que suficiente para tenerla en cinta (lo cual no va a mencionar pero la ofende un poco) no es que tenga el ánimo mas revolucionario pero bueno sigue siendo una presa ¿O no?

Les toma solo un par de minutos llegar a la puerta doble de oro que ella recuerda de la primera vez que estuvo aquí "al menos" piensa " la ejecución no sera pública" lo último que desea es ser parte de un nuevo espectáculo (¡Miren a la criada decapitada!) Ni hablar.

El hombre se limita a abrir el camino y dejarla, espera caballerosamente en la entrada de la habitación mirándola con cierta burla.

-Sigue riendo en el infierno-. Le dice, porque chinguen a su madre, si este es su último día no va irse sin antes soltar tantas maldiciones como le sean posibles.

Se gira y entra con todo el orgullo que es capaz de sostener sin darle tiempo de contestar o en su caso seguir mirándola burlón.

La habitación no ha cambiado desde su última visita y se siente un tanto tranquila sabiendo que sus últimos momentos serán en un lugar tan cómodo y tan lleno de luz natural, es como sentirse parte de la realeza. Mira cuidadosamente todo bebiendose por los ojos cada mueble, estatuilla o pintura que haya pasado por alto, las cortinas son mas claras de lo que recuerda pero el pesado escritorio de caoba (o de algo que se le parece) sigue en su lugar ¿Y saben que tampoco ha cambiado?

El hombre de pie frente a la ventana que le da la espalda, su cabello negro tan brillante y perfecto como lo recuerda se ciñe a su craneo con perfecta simetría, tan alto que abarca por completo su visión y aunque también podría ser efecto de su poder se dice que es la altura, solo eso lo que impone su presencia. "bueno sigue teniendo la mala costumbre de no mirar a sus invitados" incluso a ella con su reciente título de criminal.

-Bien ya estoy aquí-.

No espera que salga de su boca con la convicción y el valor con el que suena y eso la hace sentirse bien, para rematar su aspecto matador coloca las manos en su cintura en la posición de "señora de sandias" como su madre le decía. Y aprovecha lo mejor que puede la oportunidad de cuando el se gira sonriendo con malicia para levantar una ceja irónica.

Ninguna niña llorona o dama propensa a los demasmayos para él.

-Por supuesto-. Se limita a responder, caminando hacia el lugar donde descansan un montón de libros.

-Tu comportamiento es algo ...inusual para los de tu clase- se regodea pronunciando la frase como algo que no valiera la pena recalcar y retiene la sarta de insultos que le tiene preparada porque esta verdaderamente interesada en saber como va a terminar todo. -Pero debo decir que tienes muchas agallas-.

Sonaba mas a un insulto que a un cumplido.

-Escapar de tu servidumbre para curiosear en la gran biblioteca de Asgard, estoy mas que impresionado-. Le miró con los ojos tan brillantes que le causan náuseas.

-Es mi especialidad-. Responde aún sin cambiar de posición.

-Estoy seguro que lo es-.

Que alguien le diga tipo por favor lo macabro y perturbador que es la forma en que sonríe.

-Supe que estabas interesada en el puente Bifrost ¿No es así?-.

Y allí esta el meollo del asunto. Le mira desconfiada pero su expresión solo atina a sacarle otra sonrisa enfermiza.

-Todo depende-.

Ambos puden jugar su raro y sucio jueguecito.

El ríe de nuevo, ese sonido oscuro que le provoca escalofríos en todo el cuerpo, parece relajado ahí recargado en la mesa que sostiene el montón de libros con los brazos cruzados pero la mirada que le dedica es tan profundamente maligna que por primera vez desde que entró a la habitación se siente amenzada.

-Oh pequeña criatura midgardiana-.

Se separa un poco rompiendo el efecto de desfachatez y cuando menos lo espera esta ahí junto a ella, suelta un grito sofocado de terror y trata de moverse lo más lejos de él pero las distancias y el destino nuevamente la dejan a su merced y tropieza ridículamente contra la pared posterior con él frente a ella.

-Te faltan entender algunas lecciones-. Dice mientras extiende su mano hacia su cuello y aprieta levemente sin hacerle daño pero dejando su punto bien claro.

-Debes entender cual es tu lugar en este palacio- le dirige una mirada de asco y repulsión que la saca de sus casillas y aprieta de nuevo su piel frágil- Tú no eres mas que una patética humana a quién le he dado el honor de seguir viva a pesar de que tu mera existencia no es mas que un estorbo-.

Puntos negros danzan en su visión como fantasmas, trata de alcanzar aire un poco aunque sea, solo un poco, pero el mundo parece traslúcido y humeante, ruega porque no sea él de nuevo en su mente y con lo poco que le queda de aire resume una acción revolucionaria que no hara mas que dejarla en muerte.

El escupitajo llena el rostro del hombre manchando su perfección, el agarre en su garganta se afloja y parece demasiado sorprendido como para darse cuenta que ella aún esta ahí agonizando.

_Ahora si me voy a morir._

**Cha cha chan ! (Música de fondo) pues sí... le escupió en toda su bella cara pero bueno al menos ya tuvieron su primera conversación ! Hea hea. Por ahora hay odió y un gran orgullo herido pero ya evolucionaran las cosas, no me gusta poner comentarios requisito para un cap pero bueno si no veo respuesta de las personas me da el bajón asi que espero sus comentarios :D**


End file.
